Joshua Cody
}}Joshua "J" Cody is Smurf's 17-year-old grandson whom Smurf hasn't seen in over a decade. He is the main protagonist of the series. Background J's Mom is Pope's twin sister and his Dad was probably Barry, who was raised by Smurf from the age of 12. His mom wasn't close to most of her family, and when she was kicked out she didn't keep in contact with them. She was kicked out while pregnant and only took J to visit their family when he was a young child but then she stopped having contact with her family all together. Baz, J's father, never acknowledged J as his son. Throughout The Series J is taken in by the family when Smurf's estranged daughter (J's mom) dies of a heroin overdose. Surrounded by men (his uncles) for the first time in his life, J finds himself navigating through a new world of material abundance and male aggression as he learns to survive in this new reality whilst finding his own moral compass. He admits to Baz that he gave the fatal dose to his mother not knowing the terrible result it would produce. He tries to fit in with his uncles' complicated and crazy lifestyle by accommodating to their will many a times. He finds out his mom had a secret relationship with her adopted brother Baz, when J asks Baz if he is his father he doesn't confirm or deny about brushes it off saying J isn't a child, doesn't need a dad, and that he already has a kid to take care of as Baz is married with a young daughter. In season 2, J continues to get sucked into the Cody's ways and is more involved in what they do. At the end of the season Smurf is put in jail and leaves J in charge. In the first episode in season 3, Baz is killed and Smurf finally admits to J that Baz was his dad while he is visiting her in prison. In the second episode after he meets with Smurf he is caught by Mia who belongs to the gang that is owed money, after the payment is done and similar attraction to each other is noticed, they end up hooking up in the truck. In the third episode J begins planning for a heist while Nicky's growing drug addiction begins to cause a rift between them further complicated by Js continued sexual relationship and attraction to Mia. In "Ambo," J informs Pete of Mia's activities after she and Tupi rob the Codys. Pete kills Tupi, but leaves Mia to J to deal with. Mia tries to turn J against his family and to continue their partnership, revealing that she was the one who killed Baz on Smurf's orders. Instead, J kills Mia, avenging Baz's death. In "Ghosts," Smurf set up a suicide mission for herself and Pope, not wanting to waste away of the cancer. With Smurf demanding Pope to shoot her after Pope saves her life and even threatens to kill Pope, J shoots Smurf through the head, killing her and helps his uncles plan with how to deal with her death. Despite having gotten rid of Smurf as he wanted, J seems somewhat shocked by what he did. Trivia *J has demonstrated many times during the course of the series that he is highly intelligent, quick thinking and sometimes even manipulative and deceitful often playing “ dumb “ and non confrontational while navigating a series of complex relationships with the Cody family J has been shown to have a habit of unfaithfulness in relationships due to him cheating on Nikki on two separate occasions. He also appears to have a tendency to be attracted to dangerous or forbidden women such as his teacher or gang member Mia. J appears at times to have very little attachment to his family as shown in his practical indifference to the death of his uncle and probable father Baz. He does not appear to have formed any strong relationships with his uncles or have any real interest in his possible half sister Lena despite the death of Baz leaving him free to form a closer relationship. Even his loyalty to Smurf seems to be feuled by a desire for money and success as well as self interest as he seeks to believe she is his best chance at survival. J has a ruthless streak to him, murdering Morgan by feeding her to the sharks to protect himself and then killing Mia Benitez for her betrayals. Category:Characters